Comatose
by BoysInBleachAreBetter
Summary: Shito never accepted anyone, let alone love them, and he never expected what an impact this golem girl would have on him. But their relationship os unnatural, and there are people out there who would do anything to stop it... please read :


**BACKGROUND**

This is a story about the relationship between Shito and the golem girl (who I loved right away). I don't actually know what exactly a one off is so I'll play it safe and say that I'll make sure that this has a decent ending (probably with some cliff hangers so I apologise in advance for my watchers who I know hate it when I do that). If you haven't watched/read Zombie-Loan I suggest you do because it is an amazing series (in my opinion) and this story **may contain spoilers.** You have been warned. Please enjoy and review!

**PROLOGUE**

"I told you not to sleep here," Shito murmured irritably, trying to nudge the girl aside with his hip. She murmured something unintelligible and frowned although her eyes remained shut. Shito's expression softened slightly. He gasped and winced as his hand pulsed again. _Dammit_, he thought, _where the hell was Chika? _Shito hated to admit it, but right now he needed that stupid, happy-go-lucky white haired pain in the- His hand pulsed again and he cried out in pain. Soon, he would lose feeling in it all together as it started to rot. Chika couldn't be much better off. Shito looked up at where his hands were handcuffed to the metal head of the bed, and then down at his feet, chained at the other end. He pulled against them to no avail. He wasn't going anywhere.

The girl beside him stirred and rubbed her eyes before looking at him, then at his chest. Her soft blue eyes scanned his bandages before she got to her feet. After a minute of fumbling around under the bed, she held up a pair of scissors.

"Hey," Shito gasped, "what are you doing? Wait, no, HEY!"

The girl looked up at him and tilted her head as if to say_ just shut up and trust me._ He frowned and watched as she cut through his bandages as carefully removed them, tossing them onto the floor. Then she began to re-bandage his wound with clean bandages she has stashed inside her dress. Once she was done she curled up beside Shito once more, but not before brushing the hair out of his eyes. She smiled, and Shito sighed – he was too tired for this.

* * *

"Where is he?" Chika shouted in frustration, lashing out at a nearby trashcan. Michiru sighed and leant back against the wall, reluctantly removing her glasses and scanning the crowds of people entering the train station. Everything looked normal – no black rings.

"Sorry Chika," she murmured, "there's nothing here… maybe we should go back?"

"You go back," he dismissed, looking at her through narrowed eyes, "it feels like I'm the only one who actually wants to find him-"

"That's not true!" Michiru gasped, flushing with anger, "of course I want him back! I just don't think running around the city looking for black rings on the basis that they _might_ be a lead to where he is, is a very good idea!"

"Then what is?"

"I don't know okay?" she sighed and sniffed, pulling her jacket tighter around her body as a breeze swept through the entrance hall. Chika exhaled deeply before removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Just another ten minutes, and then we'll go back."

* * *

"Ah, Shito," smiled the man as he stepped into the room, his glasses glinting in the moonlight shining through the small window, "you may be distressed to hear that your family is not paying up."

"Why would they?" Shito responded as calmly as he could, although he couldn't help but be unnerved by the man standing in front of him. He practically radiated insanity, "I'm just a dog, not the master."

"I'm sorry to here that," the man smiled sweetly, before realising for the first time that they were not alone, "what are you doing here?" he demanded of the girl crouched on the end of Shito's bed. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side.

"Answer me!" the man shouted before slapping her hard across the cheek. The girl lost her balance and tumbled to the floor, clutching her face in her hands. "Useless," the man groaned, bending down to inspect her face, "for some reason she can't talk – a serious oversight. She doesn't even have a name… would you like to name her Shito? She seems to spend a lot of time with you."

Shito said nothing, just glared at the man, "who are you?"

"My name is Yoshizumi," he smiled and stood, "although you can just call me the doctor. If you'll excuse me, I think I need to do some clearing up." He looked at the girl on the floor pointedly before sneering, "I can always do with some extra parts. Failures are not worth keeping-"

"Stop!" Shito gasped before he could stop himself. Yoshizumi turned and grinned.

"So you do want to keep her? Otherwise she's going to become spare parts…"

Shito sighed and looked at her. She was a little smaller than him, probably too skinny, with long greenish hair, bright blue eyes and patchy, unhealthy looking skin. She looked back at him, and there was something in her expression that stopped him, that held his gaze. She looked at him as if she understood what was happening, and how important the next words to leave his mouth would be.

"Fine, I'll keep her."


End file.
